Benutzer Blog:Captain Schlabberhose/Neue Trailer am 19. Januar
Kurz vor knapp, wenige Stunden vor dem neuen Jahr lässt es Warner Bros. noch einmal so richtig krachen. So werden im Zuge der Premiere von DC's Legends of Tomorrow ein Paar neue Einblicke in die kommenden Blockbuster des DC Extended Universe gegeben. 300px|center|Wonder_Woman_Filmlogo.jpg Am 19. Januar 2016 ist es soweit. Ein neuer Trailer zu Suicide Squad soll im Zuge der Erstausstrahlung von'' DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' auf The CW gezeigt werden. Wahrscheinlich wird dieser dann ein wenig mehr in Richtung Storytelling gehen. Zudem soll, wie offenbar bei'' DC'' üblich, schon eine Sneak Peak zum vierten Film Wonder Woman gezeigt werden. Aber als Sahnehäubchen werden Einblicke sowie Interviews mit den Hauptdarstellern zu'' Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' gezeigt werden. Warner und The CW versprechen das es sich dabei um noch nie gezeigte Einblicke handeln soll. Der Zeitpunkt scheint von Warner und The CW sehr klug gewählt, bedenkt man die Tatsache das Arrow und The Flash im Januar mit ihren jeweiligen zweiten Staffelhälften wieder auf Sendung gehen sollen Update vom 15. Januar 2016 In Zwei YouTube-Videos auf dem offiziellen Kanal von The CW kündigen Geoff Johns und Kevin Smith das kommende Special zu'' Dawn of the Justice League'' an. Zudem gab es auch einen neuen Ankündigungstrailer zum Event. Das Event soll auf dem US-Amerikanischen TV-Sender The CW und soll es neue Einblicke in das DC Extended Universe geben. Special Dawn of the Justice League Geoff Johns and Kevin Smith Trailer 2016 CW HD Special DC Films Presents Dawn of the Justice League Trailer The CW Neben den ofensichtlichen Ankündigungen hat sich auch eine neue Casting Info zu Wonder Woman eingeschlichen. Dem Hollywood Reporter zufolge wird die dänische Schauspielerin Connie Nielsen , die Rolle der Mutter von Diana Price, und damit Hippolyta spielen. 300px|center|Dawn_of_the_Justice_League_Logo.jpg Update vom 17. Januar 2016 So bereitet David Ayer also seine Fans auf den neuen Suicicde Squad Trailer vor: Auf seinem twitter Account hat der Regisseur des Filmes ein neues Poster veröffentlicht. Erstaunlich bunt für DC Verhältnisse wenn ihr macht fragt... 300px|center|Suicide_Squad_Filmposter.jpg Update vom 19. Januar 2016 Heute ist es soweit: Das Presseevent zu Dawn of the Justice League liegt wenige Stunden von uns entfernt. Neben einem neuen Logo für Wonder Woman gab es auch ein kleines Promoart zu der fertigen Justice League zu bestauen. Besonders interessant sind vorallem die Ersten Blicke auf Cyborg und Flash. Bei letzterem scheinen sich die Gerüchte um eine metallerene Rüstung zu Bewahrheiten. Ganz außen vor gelassen sind zudem Green Lantern und Shazam. Wobei dies nur logisch scheint dar keiner von beiden auch einen Schauspieler hat. Könnte dies beudeuten das sie wohl erstmal nicht in der Justice league auftreten werden ? Wonder Woman Filmlogo Dawn of the Justice League Promobild.png Suicide Squad zweites Filmposter.jpg Update vom 20. Januar 2016 Hurra, es ist soweit, der neue Suicicde Squad Trailer samt Wonder Woman Sneak Peak sind erschienen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Ersten Trailer scheint dieser Zweite Trailer untermalt von Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody eher auf Humor zu setzten. Alle bereits bekannten Sprecher sind gebleiben, was aber auch heißt das der Sprecher vom Joker wohl der Selbe bleiben wird. Aber seht selbst. Suicide Squad - Official Trailer 1 HD SUICIDE SQUAD - Trailer F1 Deutsch HD German Aber noch mehr errecht uns Heute noch. Kleine Featurettes mit den Hauptdarstellern von Aquaman und Cyborg, Einblicke in den Ersten Justice League Film und die EIngangs erwähnte Sneak Peak zu Wonder Woman. Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) Exclusive First look HD The CW DCFilms Presents The 1st "Wonder Woman" Footage! Wonder Woman First Movie Footage - Gal Gadot, Chris Pine Justice League Part 1 The Flash Movie Featurette Justice League Part 1 Aquaman Movie Featurette Justice League Part 1 Cyborg Movie Featurette Justice League Part 1 Movie First Look TV Special - Aquaman, The Flash, Cyborg Und abgreundet wird das ganze durch eineige Gif-Filmlogos zu den kommenden DC Abenteuern. Nicht vertreten sind bisher leider Justice League, sowohl Teils 1 als auch Teil 2, und Shazam. Sicherlich werden diese aber noch nachgereicht. Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice Gif-Filmlogo.gif Wonder Woman Gif-Filmlogo.gif The Flash Gif-Filmlogo.gif Aquaman Gif-Filmlogo.gif Cyborg Gif-Filmlogo.gif Green Lantern Corps Gif-Filmlogo.gif Auf was freut ihr euch dabei am Meisten ? Sneak Peak zu Wonder Woman oder Trailer zu Suicide Squad ? Oder seit ihr eher auf die beiden Serien gespannt und schaut sie bereits im O-Ton :D ? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag